


Dust on the counter – Finish this Fic

by girlwithacrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: FINISH THIS FIC, Finish this fic challenge, Ftfwolfstar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/pseuds/girlwithacrown
Summary: Rules:- finish this fic in your own style- post your fic on ao3 and gift it to @girlwithacrown + tag #ftfwolfstar- Deadline is 5th of May- u can use the summary as an introduction- all entries will be shared in my story/tumblr feed/ added to a ao3 collection- no competition just funSummary:What happens when, during a lockdown, Remus opens his book shop's door to a very wet and very handsome stranger in dyre need of a book....
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 11
Collections: Finish this Fic Wolfstar





	Dust on the counter – Finish this Fic

Remus was standing in his book store, the lights dimmed and packages of new arrived books still sealed. He sighed. The entrance was locked, the door sign clearly showing the words “closed due to covid, stay safe” to everyone who walked by. Of course, not many people were on the usually so busy shopping street anyway. The ones that were, hurried along, their faces covered with scarfs or masks.

It had been three weeks since the beginning of the lockdown and there was dust settling on the counter of the shop already.

Remus signed again, he had just finished packing up two orders and wished he could stop himself from doing calculations in his head. This month’s sales were barely enough to pay the rent and he hadn’t even dared to opened the bills that began to pile up on the small office desk in the back.

As so often in the last weeks, he cursed himself for not building up an online shop when he had the chance. There really was noone to blame but himself. 

The electric kettle turned off automatically and Remus refilled his cup, the tea blending down to a sheer memory of the original infusion. He settled on the cushioned window-sill that was normally a resting point for people to involved in the book they had picked up to detach from it. 

It had started to rain and heavy drops were crushing on the window, the steady stream of water running behind the half-drawn shutters; a foggy chill accompanying the sudden change in weather. 

Remus had picked up a book, his ears still alert to the a ring of the landline, but there was no call coming in. Instead, the young bookseller was shaken with the sound of someone pounding on the shop’s entrance door. If this was a robbery - the thought went through his mind - this would be the copestone on this fucking week.

Slowly, he moved in front of the door, holding his empty tea cup defensively over his head, he peeked through the shutter. 

There was a man hammering against the door. A very wet man. A very wet and very handsome man. The very wet and very handsome man had stopped to batter against the door when Remus had showed his face and now was mouthing something that Remus could not hear, but if he trusted his lip reading skills, was something along the line of :‘Please let me in. I fucked up’.

With a turn of the key the door sprung open and the very wet and very handsome man stumbled into the shop. Remus looked down, still not sure why he had unlocked the door in the first place.

‘Hi’, the very wet and very handsome man smiled, ‘I thought I saw a light. You are a lifesaver’

‘Am I?’, Remus looked at the man, his wet clothes dripping and forming a small puddle on the shop’s floor.

“I need a book”.

read @dannikathewomanika s end to this fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632978)

**Author's Note:**

> All your endings are/ will be posted in the collection!


End file.
